1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to high voltage electrical switchgear, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for short circuit protection of high voltage electrical distribution systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for rapidly breaking high voltage circuits in response to electrical remote control fault signals are known in the prior art. For instance, such an apparatus and corresponding method of operation are shown and described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,798, and more particularly in FIG. 5 thereof, and in the part of the specification thereof related to FIG. 5.
Such prior art high voltage short circuit protection methods and apparatus, however, involve the use of vacuum circuit breakers provided with contacts having very high fault current interrupting capacity, at considerable cost, in order to clear faults over a wide range of currents.
Further, such prior art high voltage short circuit protection methods and apparatus require independent energizing current sources if full protection against the consequences of closing their breaker contacts into faults is to be provided.
It is believed that the documents listed immediately below contain information which might be considered to be material to the examination of this patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,238 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,429 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,787 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,669 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,404 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,735 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,798 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,000
No representation is made that any of the above listed documents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.